


Vincent's Closet

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Unexciting inside.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Vincent's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'color'

Vincent pushed open the door to his closet and stared in. And, well, perhaps Marlene had a point. Multiple pairs of dark slacks, white shirts, certainly his socks were all the same color... Yes, it was monotonous, but he'd worn suits before-- Always the same right down to his underthings, which were also all the same dark colors and in good condition.

He really wasn't sure what else he needed. Tifa had hinted at an upcoming trip. Even if she'd meant going to Costa del Sol and the Villa...

Vincent did need anything new, did he?

He almost dreaded asking.


End file.
